


Intimate Love

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Kuroko No Basket stuff - One-shots that I've written 🏀 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blushing, Consensual, First Time, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intimacy, Kissing, Loving confessions, M/M, Making Love, Naked Cuddling, Not feeling lonely with him, Peacefulness, Sexual Content, Staring, Talking, Thoughts of him, Touching, Warm, blowjob, closeness, cuddling after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Don't wanna be alone. Even better when you first wake up. Than anybody else I've fucked. Your love is scaring me. No one has ever cared for me, as much as you do. Ooh, yeah, I need you here, oh.'They spend a night together, like they have been lately, although they decide to get more intimate. Feeling love for each other.Kagami was feeling a bit lonely, so Kuroko decided to get closer to him.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Kuroko No Basket stuff - One-shots that I've written 🏀 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998193
Kudos: 27





	Intimate Love

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read separately from 'Taste Of Sweetness' and not like a sequel to it, just so you all know ♡

It was late in the night, getting darker and colder out, like usual. 

Kuroko was staying over at Kagami's place, like he has been a lot lately, always close by his side. 

They both sat down on the couch together, next to each other, for awhile. There was a nice silence between them as they just seemed to stare at each other. Both of them seem to be deep in thoughts, in their own minds. 

Kagami was really thinking about him, while he stared at Kuroko. 

When the guy you love appears before your eyes, at times like this, it's only natural that your gaze just falls on him. 

Kuroko also had his thoughts on Kagami as he remembered the past as well (something that he had said before, about this other male). 

_"I promised Kagami that I would be his shadow."_

Just like fate, he is a shadow, with Kagami being his light. It's always something he has thought about. Something he needs in his life. It was Aomine first, now it's Kagami. He wouldn't have it any other way ethier. 

Kuroko wanted to stay by his side, for a bit longer, if not more. He was staring at him as he talked to Kagami again. Now he gazed deeply at Kagami. 

"I'm your shadow, you're my light. Kagami, I want to stay with you. To be closer to you than anything else. More than anyone else." 

"I think that way too, Kuroko. I want this as well." 

Kuroko nodded at that, still staring at him. "Kiss me please.." he also said to him, with his quiet voice and silent stare on Kagami. 

Kagami didn't say anything to that, leaning in and kissing this other male's lips, feeling how soft they are. He's loving it too. 

Kuroko hummed softly, wrapping his arms around Kagami's neck, as he kissed him back. 

Kagami pulled him closer as well. He was holding Kuroko close, during that kiss. 

They pulled apart, for a second, after awhile (it just seemed like). They are breathing quietly. Their breaths mixed together. 

After they both had calmed down, one of these guys had broken that silence. It was Kuroko, naturally. 

"It must be nice, being able to live alone, without anyone else around." Kuroko said to him. 

"Yeah, sometimes.." Kagami also said, then he thought about it as well, his mind faded as he's thinking quietly. 

Kuroko got close to him. He sensed what he was probably feeling. He touched him, gently. He puts his fingers through Kagami's hair as well, also softly. 

Then he was touching him somewhere else with his hands, gripping onto that other male's face, in a gentle way again now. 

"..but it gets lonely, at times." 

Kagami nodded at that. He remembered those nights when he was very sad and so alone. With no one to talk to about it. His heart almost hurt again, thinking of this now. 

Kuroko noticed that. He decided to do something about it. Not wanting to see him sad, since he hated seeing Kagami like this, it made his own heart ache as he felt that too. 

He leaned over, towards him, slowly. He kissed Kagami (starting it this time), with such gentleness, also in love and affection for him. He was blushing. Just slightly. 

Kagami hummed softly in it. He also blushed a bit, into a dark reddish shade (that was almost the same color as his hair), feeling flustered already. He was kissing him back as well. 

He still had that blush as he started to touch him, during this kiss, putting his fingers through Kuroko's hair. In a gentle way, just like him. 

Both guys were staying there, so very close, that they are feeling an intimate way of love. 

They deepened that kiss, slowly. They both feel this warmth already, from each other's bodies. Both guys love it. They also felt loved, wanting more of one another. To feel close, warmer than ever before. 

After that, they're both pulling away from one another again now, to stare at each other once more. 

"Kagami, can I touch you?" Kuroko asked him. 

"Huh..?" Kagami was confused, actually kinda shocked that Kuroko was asking this, although then he wasn't surprised when remembering the last time that he was kissed and touched by him. He snapped out of it. When he heard that familiar voice of this other male's, once again. 

"Please let me get you to feel better, to not think of that lonely feeling for a bit, also because I want to get intimate with you.." Kuroko told him, into that other male's ear. He was staying close to Kagami, kissing this smooth skin of that neck, taking in Kagami's scent that he loves as well. 

Kuroko kissed Kagami's neck more, while he waited patiently for his lover to say anything really. 

Kagami was blushing again, feeling his neck be kissed by Kuroko's soft lips now, thinking about it. Then he finally said something to him. 

"What the.. Fine.. Just don't do anything too strange, ok?" 

Kuroko nodded at that, realizing what he meant. "Alright." After saying this, he does something else, slowly. 

He got on the ground, on his knees, in between Kagami's legs. He pulled down that other male's sweatpants and boxers. 

Kagami was filled with shock again. Now his eyes were widening. "K-Kuroko, you don't have to.." 

"Relax, I want to, it's okay. Everything will be alright." Kuroko comforted him as he felt it when Kagami had tensed in realization of what he was gonna do. "I just wanna make you feel better. To feel good.." 

"Ok, just don't push yourself too much." 

"If it makes you feel better, I promise that I won't." Kuroko had said to him. 

"Yeah, thanks." Kagami also said, then he let out a noise, when he felt something from down there. 

Kuroko wraps his hand around that dick, stroking it now. He stroked it, carefully. He kept doing this in an even rhythm, just the right way for him. 

Kagami made another low noise, biting his lower lip. 

Kuroko glanced upwards, for only a second. Then he started to do something else. He gave the head of that shaft, this tip that's already leaking precum, a lick. He swirled his tongue, over and around it too. 

Kagami lets out a moan, feeling that. He bites his own lip again, then he was covering his mouth now. Not wanting to let out any more embarrassing noises. 

Kuroko used his other hand to pull on Kagami's arm, which made that other male not cover his mouth anymore. 

"Don't do that. I want to hear every noise and moan you let out. Kagami.." 

"Kuroko.." Kagami felt it as his face heated up, he had blushed madly, after he heard this from him. 

Although then he was distracted once more by the feeling of Kuroko doing certain stuff to his shaft that was making him lose it. His mind felt like it's going crazy with pleasure coursing through him from there. That electrifying feeling. 

Kuroko thought it was adorable, how Kagami would blush at that. But he's snapping out of it himself and focused on what he was doing right now. With him, to pleasure Kagami. 

He licked down that hardening erection, mostly on the underside of it, feeling how it felt and tasted like with his own tongue. He opened his mouth, putting this shaft down his throat now. 

Kagami moaned again, a bit loudly, at feeling it. He was already loving that other male's warm mouth, arching himself and gripping onto that couch. Tightly as well. He resisted the urge or temptation to thrust in there. 

Kuroko didn't mind this. He was sucking that shaft now, licking it too. He bobs his head, up and down. 

Kagami let out another moan. He reached down and over to him. He was touching Kuroko's hair again, putting his fingers through it during all this, also gently. 

Kuroko appreciated that though, it seemed like. 

He kept going now. He sucked it, for awhile. 

Until Kagami had said something. 

"That's enough, Kuroko." 

Kuroko felt how hard that shaft was, he realized it. So he pulls away from there, nodding again, breathing in a quiet way. 

He was getting his breath back, calming himself down. 

Kagami let him do that. He was standing up now. He picked Kuroko up, into his arms. He carried him somewhere else. 

"You know that I can walk, right?" Kuroko said, after that. 

Kagami just laughed softly. "..yeah, I know. But I wanted to carry you. Is that alright with you?" 

Kuroko almost smiled. "I don't really mind." 

Kagami had a smile again now, hearing this. "Good." 

They went into Kagami's room, shutting that door behind them now. 

Kuroko was put down on the bed, by Kagami, in a gentle and careful way. 

Now Kagami gets on there with him. 

They were just staring at each other again, like earlier. Then finally something happened. 

Both guys started stripping slightly, taking off their clothes, throwing everything on the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After awhile, they were kissing again. Just like last time, lovingly. They are both naked, bare skinned now. They're touching one another too, getting to know each other's bodies. 

Kagami was reaching over into the nightstand drawer, grabbing some stuff. 

He was opening that bottle of lube. He's lubing his fingers now. 

Kuroko was laying on his stomach, during all that. 

Kagami was kissing Kuroko's back, on that spine, down this pale white skin as he fingered him open. 

He was stretching it, the ring of muscle. While he twisted and curled those fingers in him. 

Kuroko panted slightly, relaxing slowly, letting out some noises of his own. 

Kagami was loving each and every second of this. He was pulling out his fingers, eventually. He puts on a condom. Then he lubed his shaft, making sure that it's covered, not wanting to hurt Kuroko. 

He turned around Kuroko's body. He positioned his erection near this other male's entrance, after that. He spreads those legs. He stays where he was, in between Kuroko's legs. His grip was on them, with a gentle touch. 

Then he looked at him, into these blue eyes. He said something, to be sure of it. 

"Are you sure? Because you don't have to. It's fine, if you don't want to do it, with me.." 

Kuroko blushed now, but he also smiled softly again. "I do though. I want you, Kagami." 

Kagami felt a warm feeling in his heart, after he heard this. He nodded at that. Then he pushed inside him, slowly. 

Kuroko was arching his body, at that strange feeling, closing his eyes. He breathed heavily. 

"Are you okay?" Kagami asked, in a softer tone of voice, feeling worried for him. 

"I-I'm alright. Just give me a second.." Kuroko said to him. With a quiet voice, a silent and soft-spoken kind. 

Kagami was nodding once more. He stayed still, letting him adjust to everything. His eyes softened too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After awhile, it seemed like. Everything was okay, perfectly alright again. Kuroko had adjusted so Kagami moved now. 

Kagami was thrusting. In and out of him. An even rhythm, medium paced. His thrusts were also just as deep. 

Kuroko was moaning softly, when he felt all that. 

"Kagami~ ..ahh~" 

"Kuroko~" 

Their bodies are so close, feeling very warm like that. They also feel that sensation and pleasured bliss through them. They both felt this pleasure identifying slightly more, loving it as they're moaning more. 

Kuroko stared at him, silently yet deeply, into Kagami's eyes that he loved. Just like everything else about him. 

Kagami was staring at him as well, also quietly. Into Kuroko's blue eyes. That he loves too. 

Kuroko wrapped his arms around him, pulling Kagami down and even closer to him, loving all of it. That closeness, this intimacy between them. 

Kagami loved it too as he kissed him again. 

They both hum it that kiss now. While they made love, passionately. 

Kuroko couldn't take it anymore, losing himself in that pleasurable feeling. He arched his back as he moans. He came on his lower stomach and abdomen. 

Kagami felt it too, this made him get closer to his climax. He thrusted a bit more inside Kuroko. Then he gripped onto Kuroko's thighs, tightly, yet still gently as well. He also came, after him, in the condom. 

Both guys calmed down with each other, breathing together. Slowly now. They kissed one another (after Kagami leaned down and over to Kuroko). 

Kuroko felt sleepy. He closed his eyes again. 

Kagami didn't seem to mind this. He pulled out of him. Carefully too. Now he took off that used condom. He tied and threw it away. He cleaned them both off as well, with a small cloth, also throwing it out. 

He pulled a blanket halfway over them, covering their bare bodies. He lays down with him, after that. 

Kuroko rested calmly, lying down there, with him. He was nuzzling against Kagami. 

Kagami was also wrapping his arms around him now. He was about to shut his own eyes, until he noticed that this other male had opened those blue eyes to look at him too. 

Kuroko stared at him again. Silently now. 

A thought had appeared into his mind again. Just like last time. Now remembering what he had said to him, awhile ago. 

_"I'm really glad I met you, Kagami."_

Kagami just smiled at Kuroko, feeling a bit of happiness with him. 

He was still staring as well, also quietly, into Kuroko's eyes once again. These blue eyes that he loved, probably as much as him. 

They both noticed it, that peaceful night and this nice silence, loving it. They felt loved with each other. They're cuddling, staying close to one another. Everything was feeling a bit perfect. They love that, especially the quietness between them. 

Both guys feel warmer than ever. They are taking in each other's sweet scents and warmth as they nuzzled, their bodies against one another again now. They cuddled lovingly. 

Eventually, they closed their eyes, falling asleep together. Now peacefully. Just like last time, when they were cuddling. They stayed there, even closer than before, as they slept for the rest of that night like this. While their breathing and heartbeats also mixed slightly, for a bit longer, sleeping for hours still in that silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 🖤


End file.
